


Timeline of Peter's Life

by CaliHart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, The Hale Fire, most characters and pairings only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliHart/pseuds/CaliHart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale was ten years old when he saw Chris Argent for the first time. </p>
<p>(a listing of important events in Peter's life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline of Peter's Life

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this story may not be canonically correct, I wrote them as a history for the version of Peter that I RP. Since we don't know Peter and Chris's ages, I based their ages off their actors and it's mostly made up for them, but the ages of the other characters are correct within a year or so. (Did you know Kate was only 11 years old when Allison was born?)

Peter Hale was ten years old when he saw Chris Argent for the first time. 

He was ten again when he asked his mother what she would do if her son liked a boy, conveniently using his older brother as a scapegoat. (He was clever even then.)

He was twelve when he attended Chris’s championship match, little four year old Katie Argent bouncing on the stands between her parents; when Chris graduated high school; when Peter truly learned what longing was.

He was twelve again when his nephew was born, and given the name ‘Derek’.

Peter was fourteen when the Argents moved away, and he entered high school. 

He was fifteen when he earned his first basketball trophy, and helped his niece and nephew learn to ride a bike. 

He was barely sixteen when he lost his virginity. Derek asked him why he smelled funny when he got home, and his older siblings shot him sharp looks. He learned to break into the school locker room to shower before coming home. 

He was still sixteen when he first smoked, got his first piercing, got his license and an old hand-me-down car. 

He drank for the first time that summer and kissed a boy for the first time. It was a year of firsts. 

Peter was seventeen when he saw Chris Argent again. His heart beat a little faster each time he got near enough to smell him, even though the scent of wolfsbane nearly covered his own scent and burned in his nose. 

It was only a week later that he caught the flash of a wedding ring as Chris left town again. Peter learned to hide his heartbreak and his emotions behind a sarcastic and teasing façade. 

He was eighteen when he got his first tattoo. 

He was nineteen when his nephew Derek had his seventh birthday. He learned shortly after that the Argent family had a new heir, a daughter, named Allison. 

(Peter was twenty when the children that would later become Derek’s pack were born, though he didn’t know it.) 

Peter was twenty-three when he got married, twenty-five when he became a father. He was twenty-four and twenty-six when he was blessed with more nieces (and another nephew).

He was twenty-nine when Chris Argent moved to town again with his wife and ten year old daughter. 

He was thirty when Kate Argent, no longer a child, seduced and used the eighteen year old Derek. He was thirty when she set fire to his house, when he lost his family, when his tattoo disappeared under the burns that covered half his body. 

He was thirty when Chris moved away, though he was too lost in his own mind to know it. 

Peter was thirty-six when he killed Laura, when death stained his hands red. He bit a teenager, and another, and offered to a third. He stabbed Derek in the back. Literally. 

He was thirty-six when he was set on fire for the second time, and died. 

He was still thirty-six when he used a teenage girl to bring himself back to life, when Gerard and Victoria Argent died, when the Kanima turned into a young werewolf with blue eyes. 

He was faced with mistrust on all sides, and stared into the cold burn of hatred in a young man’s eyes. 

He was captured by the Alpha pack and tortured with flames for their own amusement, though he was later rescued by his own Alpha, by Derek. 

He helped Derek to rebuild their house, tried to teach and help him with his betas. 

He never expected to be trusted again, so it was a surprise when he realized that he was. But the hatred in Stiles’s eyes didn’t go away. 

Peter was thirty-seven when he first kissed Chris Argent.


End file.
